Subscription-based services, such as television, telephone, and Internet access, utilize various types of servers to perform authentication, authorization, and accounting (AAA) for subscribed users. One popular protocol for supporting AAA functionality is remote authentication dial in user services (RADIUS). As technology adoption increases, RADIUS and other authentication servers are relied on to authenticate increasing numbers of devices at individual customer premises for an expanding variety of services.